


Keeping a Weather Eye on My Horizon

by Holland_fray



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: What if instead of sitting back and waiting for ten years Elizabeth sets out to find a way to free Will from the Dutchman herself. Better description provided in the Notes!





	Keeping a Weather Eye on My Horizon

It had been less than twelve hours. Twelve hours since she married her love, lost him, got him back, only to have to watch him leave again because of a cruel twist of fate. Elizabeth Lay on the sand watching dawn's first light break over the horizon. She hadn't slept hardly at all and spent the majority of the night crying, mourning the loss of the one man in her life who truly understood her. The only man her heart would ever belong to.  
As the sun rose higher above the horizon, she decided she couldn't just sit on a beach for the next ten years feeling sorry for herself and for the life she might have known if fate hadn't been so cruel. Elizabeth pushed herself off the sand, dusted her dress off best she could, grabbed her shoes, and started towards the slope where the tall grass from the bluffs above met the sand. She started walking aimlessly inland hoping to come across some signs of civilization. It wasn't long before she stumbled on to a well worn path that led into the town.  
The townspeople, especially the women regarded her with rude curiosity while the men just stared or made lude comments about her under their breath. None of this phased Elizabeth in the slightest, by this point in her life she was well accustomed to disapproving glares and men gawking at her wherever she went. She eventually found her way into the town tavern where the barkeep took pity on her. 

"What can I do ya for Miss?" He greeted. 

"Not much I'm afraid, unless you're good at bringing back lost husbands." Elizabeth remarked. 

"Surely there isn't a man alive stupid enough to leave you?" 

Elizabeth smiled sadly at the floor before remarking, "never said he was alive now did I?"

"Widowed?" The barkeep asked.

"Might as well be. My husband is out at sea on a lengthy tour of duty." 

"How long?" 

"Ten years." 

"Starting to sound like that old tale of Davy Jones if you ask me." An elder man sitting a seat away chimed in. 

Elizabeth spun round so fast she nearly lost her footing and fell to the ground. 

"What did you say?" She asked the man.

"Don't listen to him. That's just Maurice, he's the town's old salt and spent too much time at sea." The barkeep warned her. 

Elizabeth payed no attention as she walked towards Maurice's table and took a seat.

"You know the tale of Davy Jones?" She asked. 

"Aye, young lass I do. Man given the duty to ferry those who die at sea to the other side for every ten years, then as reward he gets one day ashore to spend with his beloved. That the tale you speak of?" 

"Yes, sir it is!" Elizabeth hastily replied. 

"Sir, is there anyway to break such a curse?" She continued.

"Ah, now why would you want to know something like that young Miss, or is it Mrs? 

"It's Mrs. Sir please my husband he's been cursed to the ship. To be it's captain. Sir please he's a good man he deserves better than that." She begged.

"Aye, any man with a wife as pretty as you would deserve better. Tell me, how did he fall victim to being the captain anyway?"

"Ever heard of a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, the man owes me ten shillings." Maurice grumbled. 

Elizabeth smiled before continuing on. 

"Well we got mixed up with him a few years back when I was taken from Port Royal by pirates and the man who is now my husband broke Jack out of jail and enlisted his help to save me. Long story short a few years later we were dueling Jones on the Dutchman and my husband jumped in to help me. Jones render him defenseless and knocked him against the rail. Then for some reason; God only knows why, Jack chose then to intimidate Jones while he was holding his heart in one hand and a knife in the other. So Jones spun around and fatality wounded my husband thus, giving Jack a choice; be selfish and take the captain role for himself or save a dying friend and let him become captain." 

"Sounds like you and your husband were caught in a cruel twist of fate." Maurice replied sympatheticly.

"That's one way of putting it." Elizabeth smiled sadly. 

"Well my dear, if you wish to break your husband's curse you need to find the Trident of Poseidon. That alone can release your husband." 

"Where do I find it?"

"Find Jack and a pirate named Barbossa, they know the way." Maurice replied. 

"Sir thank you so much." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome dear." Maurice said clasping her hand. "But, there's one more thing before you go. Barbossa will have a map that only be read during a blood moon, only then can the trident be found and there's one coming soon so there's no time to waste." Maurice warned. 

"I understand." Elizabeth heeded his warning. "Now if I know Jack, his first stop will be Tortuga." 

"And how will you be getting there?" Maurice asked? 

"Know any dishonorable sailors who would be willing to sneak a woman aboard and convince their captain to make a stop in a pirate port?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Aye, my old first mate. He's captain of his own ship now and stops in Tortuga every now and then, I'm sure he won't be too hard to convince. I'll take you to him myself." 

"Thank you again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk from the tavern wasn't long and along the way Maurice told old stories of his days at sea. Once they reached the docks Maurice introduced Elizabeth to his old first mate, who he had nicknamed Skip. Skip was festinated by Elizabeth's story and eagerly agreed to help. 

"My first mate has taken ill and won't be joining us, you can take take his cabin. We'll set sail as soon as those last few barrels are loaded." Skip replied. 

"How can I ever repay you?" Elizabeth turned and asked Maurice. 

"Seeing you back and happy with your beloved will be all the payment I need." The elderly man smiled back at her. 

Elizabeth fought back tears as Maurice walked away and the last few barrels were loaded.

"I wish ya luck Miss Elizabeth!" Maurice yelled from the dock as the ship began to set sail.

"We'll reach Tortuga in a day or two, won't take long." Skip informed her. 

Elizabeth silently nodded as she watched the water.

"You look tired, Miss Elizabeth and from the way Maurice put on it sounds like you've had a trying day. Why not lay down for a bit. I'll bring you supper later."

Elizabeth glanced up and smiled as Skip before finding her way to the first mate's quarters. Once inside she closed the door and glance out through the small window at the back of the narrow room. The sun was beginning to set and lit the cabin in beautiful colors of orange, yellow, and pink. She found her way to the small, narrow, yet comfy bed and laid down upon it. Watching the last rays of sunlight slip below the horizon she whispered "I will free you Will, I promise." Before slipping off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down! Don't get me wrong I enjoyed Dead Men Tell No Tales, maybe not as much as I enjoyed the first three but it was worlds better than the fourth one. I've seen the movie twice now and there's just one thing that kept bugging me, I feel like it should have been Elizabeth who broke the curse. Given her character development and how much she loves Will she would be more than determined to find someway to free him, especially after finding out she was pregnant. So Hence this story. The timeline picks up the day after Will is forced to leave, meaning the AWE post credits scene and On Stranger Tides is non-existence in this. Also I'm changing some key points from Dead Men Tell No Tales since two of the main characters wouldn't have been born yet. On a final note, I don't know if it's just me but this new crew on the Pearl is a sore excuse for the ones in the first 3 so, with that being said expect some familiar faces! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and of the movie!


End file.
